Muñeca de Trapo
by sarita18
Summary: Muñeca de trapo, ¿Tan lentamente tuviste que irte? Hasta qué mi amado amor se fue. Entonces acá estoy, riendo con mi amado esposo, intentando pensar que eras tú con quien me case, el padre del hijo el cual espero...


Me miro al espejo y veo los retrasos de trapo que son mi cuerpo, la sonrisa forzada que llevo desde nacimiento, la que siempre debo mostrar, siento que soy uno de esos cuadros que jamás quieres colgar, los que jamás presumirás, sólo es de uso de "mientras tanto" siempre esperando que te diga algo más, no sé qué es lo que quieres, ya te di todo, qué más quieres y a veces, tan solo a veces siento que mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar, que ya no tiene esa fuerza que quiero, que antes tenía, ese rubor inocente que poseía, esa mirada llena de ternura y los ojos llenos de brillo, desaparecieron junto con él y su recuerdo . Aun siento como miraba ese té que jamás se disuelve, esas palabras que jamás salen de la boca, lo que jamás se dirá, lo prohibido. Es como si volviera a ver al infiel que dice "nunca lo haré" a las horas esta con otra disfrutando una ardiente pasión, mientras la otra ciega y enamorada no oye los gemidos del otro cuarto.

Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor, la cual jamás saldré, mordiendo lentamente por falta de amor, estoy casi segura que me olvidara si no firmo mi declaración, me desechara como el resto y jamás quiero ser como el resto, pero así estoy valorada, oigo el eco de mis palabras diciendo que siempre te amare, lo mucho que siempre te amare, que no importa cuánto me lastimes, siempre estaré ahí, pero no quiero firmarlo, pero mis brazos de retazos dicen otra cosa, mis palabras juran que lo aman, pero ese juramento jamás será para él.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar, por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar, escuchar lo que pienso, quisiera que supieras eso, quiero que sepas que eres todo lo que más quiero, daría mi vida por ti haría todo por ti, pero mis brazos de trapo no responderán a tus llamados, porque no soy yo quien está hablando, no soy yo quien dice esas cosas... Cada vez que estoy intentando tomar el control de mi misma, ya te e perdido en mis silencios. Entonces siento como mis ojos son dos cruces negras, que no han hablado nunca claro; que ocultan toda una vida de reproches y miseria, un dolor indescifrable, escondido bajo el más perfecto y falso brillo que jamás haya existido. Entonces tal vez comprenderías un poco más sobre mi corazón lleno de pena y su anfitriona yo, una simple muñeca de trapo, cansada de ser usada, de que no pueda tomar control sobre mí misma, de que sólo se me vea como una muñeca a la cual no se debe tocar.

Cada silencio es como si fuera una nube que va, detrás de mi sin parar de llorar, entonces siento que mis lágrimas ya no soportan más dolor, que mis brazos pierden toda voluntad. Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti , que me escuche hablar a la luna de enero mirándote a ti, intentando que escucharas la melancolía de esta muñeca de trapo.

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno, sería mejor, ya que puedes gritar sin que te digan como tienes que afinar, tampoco a sus cuentos amargos, vivo el mío como para tenerle miedo a los demás, pero el silencio es algo frió y mis inviernos son muy largos.

Y a tu regreso estaré lejos entre los versos de algún tango.

Porque este corazón sincero murió siendo muñeca de trapo, murió con la persona que más ame en este mundo, por la que ahora lloro frente a su tumba, por la que ahora siento como me da fuerzas para seguir intentando ser como soy y no ser una triste muñeca de trapo. Porque siento... Que lo que me haya impuesto, aún en contra mío lo haya seguido, debí defenderte lo sé, pero es que mis brazos no respondían, mis piernas se sentían dormidas y mi voz apagada, entonces llega una carta, con tu letra, anunciando que lo hubieras dejado todo por muy difícil que hubiera sido, que esa vez cuando te estabas alejando, querías que fuera corriendo detrás tuyo y con una melancólica sonrisa decirte que te amaba y que quería tener hijos contigo, envejecer juntos y que venciéramos todos los obstáculos, pero jamás llego, jamás le abrace, jamás corrí detrás tuyo, casi llorando y decepcionado caminaste a casa y entonces te en listaste en el ejército, esperando acabar con tu vida de forma patriótica, fui a despedirte aquel día, sonrías de manera triste y te despedí con la mano de trapo, nos despedimos con un beso, rogué que no te fueras, sólo susurraste a mi oído tan burlona y triste, "Un poco tarde", muñeca de trapo, ¿Tan lentamente tuviste que irte? Hasta qué mi amado amor se fue. Entonces acá estoy, riendo con mi amado esposo, intentando pensar que eras tú con quien me case, el padre del hijo el cual espero...


End file.
